True love will always Prevail
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: Nina needs to let go someone really important to her, although she doesn't want to,she needs to. Rated T for a reason.


**Hey there! I know I should be doing my other story "Setting Things Straight" but I ended up writing this**

**Instead. Anyways this is only a one shot. Please continue reading my stories:)**

**And now without further ado, I present True Love will always Prevail**

Here I am, sitting, feeling helpless because of the tragedy that struck me. Like the little raindrops falling from the sky, he left without warning; he left me like the clouds, making him the raindrops. He just slipped from me without me noticing, I was not ready to let go just yet but I guess he would have wanted it that way; leaving me with nothing to remember him by. Like the clouds I didn't want it to rain on such a beautiful day but I can't hide the raindrops from the real world waiting for him to come at some point. I can't let him stay by me just so he can cater to my every whim, what about the others that needs him his family, friends and those he loved; like plants without water the only hope they have left is the rain to come and save them from dying. They need him right now but you want to know what the real problem is; like raindrops they can never come back to the same cloud again, that's the problem. His parents hate me, don't know me at all. They never approved of our relationship and that's why we ran away. It was a really good plan if I do say so myself. We went into hiding and changed our identities, all went well until I felt heaviness in my heart, it's like I'm not happy anymore. Don't get me wrong, I love him with all that I am but I can't take it anymore, the pain, the guilt. I know he says he loves and cares for me but sometimes when I'm with him, when I stare into those beautiful innocent eyes of his, I can't help but notice something making them not glisten in the dark, he felt guilty. He felt guilty for what we did, hiding for what feels like forever but in reality is only 4 months, especially now his family needs him because of his Dad's sudden death. I can feel he wanted to go back but there's something keeping him from doing so, Me. I know what you're thinking, Why don't I just let him go?, well I want to but he could come back to me and we could never get married and start our own family together. You see, He was engaged to someone already before he met me. Everytime I asked him why he didn't just marry her in the first place, he would just answer me saying " Because I know she's not the one for me, I knew that someone out there is destined to be with me and that is you" he smiles. Everytime he'll come home from work, he always pretends that everything is okay that nothing is bothering him but in reality he's like screaming in my face begging me to leave him already because he couldn't take the heartbreak that we both knew will come eventually. I just smile back at him pretending I was okay with everything but I wasn't. Everytime he kisses me I don't feel sparks anymore, it's not because I don't love him anymore it's just that, it's like there's a huge wall blocking our lips but the truth was; it was guilt. I still remember the times we spent with each other on this type of days.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the couch trying to calm myself because I was deeply terrified of thunder and lightning_

_When It suddenly became dark_

"_AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I can but then again. I felt my eyes to see if it was just some kind of sick joke which it was. I took of the hands covering my eyes to find, Fabian laughing his head off._

"_Haha. NOT FUNNY" I said with a dead serious tone._

"_Lighten up I was just trying to make you feel better" he said putting an arm around me while sitting on the couch_

"_Well it didn't work" I said slightly mad at him. He then started to tickle my stomach._

"_F-Fabian, P-Pl-Please stop!" I said trying to get out of his reach._

"_Never" he said laughing evilly. When I got away from him, he started chasing me around the apartment until I was cornered._

"_I guess you won't be going anywhere" he said putting to arms in my sides, blocking me. His lips were so close to mine, that if I speak a word he would kiss me._

"_Nope, guess again" I said touching his soft lips on the way. I then went under his arms and ran for his room and locked it._

"_NINA MARTIN OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" he yelled to the door. I could feel that his mad so I opened the door. After I opened the door he quickly pulled me out and held close to him._

"_Gotcha" he said before crashing his lips to mine and backing me up the wall for support. The kiss was so passionate, I then felt like I was going to melt any minute so I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair. After about 20 minutes of making out, we broke apart and to my surprise he carried me bridal style to or room and tickled me some more._

"_Fab-Fabian, I th-thought Itoldyoutostop" I said in between laughs._

"_Not until the storm is gone, you might get scared again" he said with a light smirk on his face. I then glanced at the window to see that it was over._

"_Well,you could stop now" I said pointing outside._

"_You won this time, Martin" he said while helping me up._

"_But seriously, thanks for keeping me occupied" I said giving him a hug._

"_I love you" was all he replied as he buried my face in his shoulder._

_*End of Flashback_

When I remember those days it kinda reminds me that I should have never forced him to leave me but then again if I didn't say anyting, I would have felt guilty all my life.

_Another Flashback_

"_You should go back home" I said while sitting on his lap beside the window, playing with his finger,_

"_And leave you, I could never do that" he said looking at me however I just couldn't look at him anymore._

"_Hey, look at me" he said while holding my chin up making my face look at him._

"_I would never leave you" he continued "Because i lo-" but I cut him off. I couldn't bear hear those words anymore._

"_Please don't say it" I said crying and getting off his lap as I walked away._

"_Don't you love me anymore, Nina?" he said getting up and putting his arms on my shoulder. I had to make a decision, I knew I had to let him go but I don't want him to leave me either. I couldn't make up my mind. But then I started to say something I knew I would regret later on._

"_No" I said then I shrugged off his hands and ran to our bedroom. Before closing the door I glanced at him for a little while, I saw him standing there, unable to move or speak. I then closed the door and sobbed right there and then. I wanted to take back what I said, but I knew I couldn't and shouldn't. Little did I know that was the last time I would see him._

_It was already night time, I decided to walk out and see if Fabian was still there, and I was right. He was gone. I wanted to cry, I really did but I thought that it was for the best, I then walked back inside the bedroom to find his things gone I then ran to the window to see his car gone._

5 Years later

And now I find myself at the same position as the last time I was with him only now, I'm sitting alone beside the window looking at my reflection on the glass, while raindrops slowly rolled down. Isn't it ironic how the heavens knows if you're sad then it will start raining all of a sudden on a rainy day letting you know they feel the same way you do, well it's now happening to me. As I watched the raindrops roll down at my reflection like tears, I thinks the heavens knew I can't cry anymore. Just then a really ear shattering sound came, the thunder. I don't feel scared of thunder anymore, I just feel more heartbroken since it was also that that caused me to have so many good times with him , making it hard to forget him. Right now, as the thunder shakes the earth gently with its sound so does my heart shattering over and over again. I currently heard the news about him and Joy getting married. I tried hard not to cry, I was about to cut myself and end my life when I saw a man standing out there in the rain getting soaked. I quickly ran down to see who he was, just then he looked up and stared at me. I gasped to find, Fabian, standing there drenched. I slowly walked up to him and touched his face to see if this was real or if I was being delirious again. He quickly hugged me making me believe it was all true. I then hugged back and sobbed on his shoulder.

"I missed you" he said in my hair.

"Why did you come back?" I said releasing myself from his grip and looking down.

" I came back after realizing that you just want what's best for me, I tried to forget you but my heart tells me to go back to you and find you and more importantly it's because" he grabbed my hand and and lifted my chin. " I still love you" he said and then kissed me. I felt the sparks coming back that I haven't felt in years. I didn't care if we we're drenched In the rain, all I want is him. I still can't believe he came back all this years. I hungered for this kiss for a long time and I wasn't planning to end it any time soon.

In the end true love will always prevail…

**Whoa! That was SERIOUSLY the most fluff I've ever written In my life and this was only a trial to see if I could write this much fluff.**

**This story is to let you guys know that I'm a serious FABINA shipper and a huge drama seeker…**

**I know this is a one shot but please review so I would know if it's good enough because I'm just new to the whole writing thing.**

**Review!=)**


End file.
